


[Podfic] For What It's Worth

by Queenie_Mab



Series: PJO ficlets and oneshots [35]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bathing/Washing, Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrated, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-canon, Apollo needs to be guarded while he waits for Zeus to pass judgement. Hermes volunteers for the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] For What It's Worth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For What It's Worth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546191) by [Queenie_Mab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab). 



> Please let me know if you enjoyed my reading of this fic. It was recorded for the ship weeks hosted by [the Rare Pair Project](http://rarepairproject.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. This podfic is a gift for [rechhan](http://recchan.tumblr.com/) and [la-mori](http://la-mori.tumblr.com) as they are my fellow forever supporters of godslash.
> 
> The Cover Art is by la-mori and you can view the art, like or reblog it [on her tumblr](http://la-mori.tumblr.com/post/118139879281). Do not use this art for any purpose without express permission from the artist.

| 

Cover Art provided by La-Mori

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://s2mmabfanworks.net/mab/forwhatitsworth.mp3) (right click to save) | **Size:** 10.0 MB | **Duration:** 00:10:37
  * [M4B](http://s2mmabfanworks.net/mab/forwhatitsworth.m4b) (right click to save) | **Size:** 5.8 MB | **Duration:** 00:10:37

  
---|---|---


End file.
